retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King
Synopsis In this film, the animals arrive to celebrate the birth of a new cub, Simba, the future king. But Scar, another lion with a dark mane, also known as Mufasa's brother, is first in line. The next morning, Mufasa shows Simba that everything the light touches is their kingdom. But, he isn't able to go to the elephant graveyard. Zazu comes over and tells Mufasa his morning report, until he finds out that the hyenas are invading the Pridelands, so Mufasa orders him to take Simba home. When Simba visits Scar, he accidently tells him his secret. Hearing this, Simba tells it to his best friend Nala, but in order to get himself out of trouble, he says "around the water hole". But he wouldn't tell it completely, until he and Nala get there. Sarabi thinks it's okay for them, as long as Zazu is with them. Simba gets in a huge excitement that he would dream to be King of Pride Rock. Eventually, he and Nala lose Zazu and they end up in the elephant graveyard. There, they meet the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They chase Simba and Nala in order to eat them, until Mufasa attacks them and scares them away. He glares at Simba for disobeying him. Later that night, they look up at the stars, where the great kings of the past would look down on them. Meanwhile, Scar and the hyenas hatch a plan to kill Mufasa and Simba, so that Scar could be king. The next day, Scar reminds Simba to work on his little roar. When he does so, a herd of wildebeests appears, creating a stampede. They chase Simba. Mufasa then appears to rescue him, but then gets knocked into the stampede. He then jumps up and tries to climb to safety, but Scar pushes him down. As Simba watches his father die, he tries to lift him up, but it's no use. Scar tells Simba to run away and never return, then orders the hyenas to kill him. They chase him again, only this time, to a patch of thorns. Again, they fail. While Scar claims the throne, Simba is in the hot sun, getting fed by buzzards. A meerkat and warthog (also known as Timon and Pumbaa) find him, and they teach him a new lesson -- Hakuna Matata, or no worries. Simba becomes a grown-up lion, and remembers what his father told him. The following day, Pumbaa gets chased by a lioness. Simba realizes that she's Nala, and they fall in love. Nala is worried about him at first because the Pridelands are ruined -- no food, no water. But Simba refuses to go back, until Rafiki tells him that Mufasa is alive. He is led to a reflecting pool, then the ghost of Mufasa appears, telling Simba that he should go take his place in the Circle of Life. He obeys, and finds out that Nala was right. Timon and Pumbaa would also help him. When Simba and Scar finally face each other, Simba admits that his father's death was his fault... until Scar tells him that he lied, and that he killed Mufasa. A fierce battle begins between the lionesses and the hyenas, then between Simba and Scar for the throne. Simba wins, and he becomes the new king. As this happens, Pride Rock regenerates, and Simba and Nala have a newborn cub. Cast In Other Languages Production timeline The Lion King was the first animated feature to be an original story instead of being based on work that already existed. *'1991: '''Initially, the original director was George Scribner, later joined by Roger Allers. *'April 1992:' Rob Minkoff became another director, replacing George Scribner. *'June 1992: 'Irene Mecchi joined the crew as screenwriter for The Lion King. *'November 12, 1993: '''With only 1/3 of the film completed, a trailer of it was attached to The Three Musketeers (1993). Release timeline This film was advertised on the following: #Aladdin (October 1, 1993) #The Muppet Christmas Carol (November 5, 1993) #The Fox and the Hound (March 4, 1994) #The Brave Little Toaster (extremely rare copies) (April 11, 1994) #The Return of Jafar (May 20, 1994) Home video timeline Weblinks *The Lion King WWW Archive (http://www.lionking.org) (August 16, 1995) *The Lion King Wiki (http://lionking.wikia.com) (October 27, 2005) The complete script was uploaded in HTML format to The Lion King WWW Archive in Spring 1997, and includes screenshots and sound clips of the film, all captured from the laserdisc and VHS prints. Gallery lionking.jpg|Film poster lionking_vhs.jpg|VHS cover lionking_imax.jpg|IMAX poster lionking3d.jpg|3D re-release poster lionking_storyette.jpg|"Storyette" cover lionking_storyteller.jpg|Storyteller cover Lionking itunes2011.jpg|iTunes cover (Diamond Edition) Lionking itunes2017.jpg|iTunes cover (Signature Collection) Lionking 2017bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover (Signature Collection) Lionking 2017dvd.jpg|DVD cover (Signature Collection) Screenshots Lionking title.jpg Lionking 01.jpg Lionking 02.jpg Lionking 03.jpg Lionking 04.jpg Lionking 05.jpg Lionking 06.jpg Lionking 07.jpg Lionking 08.jpg Lionking 09.jpg Lionking 10.jpg Lionking 11.jpg Lionking 12.jpg Lionking 13.jpg Lionking 14.jpg Lionking 15.jpg Lionking 16.jpg Lionking 17.jpg Lionking 18.jpg Lionking 19.jpg Lionking 20.jpg Videos .]] Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies Category:Released in 1994